


The Kings and Queens of Home

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Xing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fuu discovered them at last—having entirely played hooky from their lessons without the Yao guard somehow taking note of their flight and thereby nearly prompting a panic attack amid the entire nobility as to whether Prince Yao had been kidnapped or worse by a rival Clan—he found the two hanging in a peach tree down by the imperial groves. With their legs tucked around the branches, the prince and his retainer-in-training had sneaked massive handfuls of flowers up into the treetops to weave crowns of yellow and red.</p><p>-</p><p>An incident from Ling and Lan Fan's childhood in Xing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kings and Queens of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: "GC please write more fluffy ling fan. I'll pay you. In imaginary monies. Also Fu." "You haven't written lingfan in forever gosh darn gc stop posting cute headcanons when you could be writing." "ling fan childhood fic? thank you~" "3. FOR THE MEME: LING FAN COME ON" "fuck youve gotta use that eloping dialogue in a fic gc you have got to" and about two or three more to the same extent.
> 
> As you request, so shall it be. This is why I haven't updated my ongoing fics in forever. Thanks. You guys are useless. I still love you all. Oh! And since someone on LP asked, the title is a reference to the book _The Kings and Queens of Roam_.
> 
> As usual my Lan Fan is a trans girl headcanon still applies despite it not affecting the fic proper, but that's one of those things you've gotta thrust in everyone's faces or people just assume cis. [shruggy shrug]
> 
> Takes place in Xing when the kiddos are still kiddos.
> 
> Unbeta'd/unedited/etc. Enjoy!

When Fuu discovered them at last—having entirely played hooky from their lessons without the Yao guard somehow taking note of their flight and thereby nearly prompting a panic attack amid the entire nobility as to whether Prince Yao had been kidnapped or worse by a rival Clan—he found the two hanging in a peach tree down by the imperial groves. With their legs tucked around the branches, the prince and his retainer-in-training had sneaked massive handfuls of flowers up into the treetops to weave crowns of yellow and red.

Ling nestled the blossoms in as closely as he could to erratic patterns of mostly gold. Lan Fan kept distances of green between hers, neatly alternating between the two colours.

Fuu glared at them impassively. His moustache bristled. As he watched Ling looped yet another bright yellow flower to his chain, his face the image of utterly peaceful parsimony. Lan Fan leaned against his shoulder, cheeks as flushed red as the scarlet petals she stroked in her loop as she reached to pluck another from the pile.

She was first to notice her grandfather’s presence. He could detect the instant in which her muscles locked and her face paled: Ling blinked, glancing at her playfully, and kissed her on the nose. Despite the dirt on her cheeks. Lan Fan replied with a vague noise of distress.

“Prince Yao,” the retainer called from the ground; he could have easily swooped into the tree, but his current position would further shame the prince, “this one impudently asks what you are doing.”

Holding onto the branch between his thighs and calves, Ling swung downwards—hanging upside-down for a moment, his loosened hair flowing in the wind like a long black ribbon and Lan Fan blushing _furiously_ —and waved at Fuu. He rightened himself. Spun around on the branch. Gripped her hand intensely, a lifeline between them. “Lan Fan and me,” he declared as if he had already been crowned Emperor, or possibly a deity, “are makin’ flower crowns for our coronation.”

Lan Fan clapped her palm to her face. More crimson than the flowers by now.

Fuu bowed. “This one can see that. And why, Prince Yao, have you skipped your lessons for the day? And dragged my granddaughter out as well?”

Ling responded with a laugh as high and clear and free as only a prince’s could be. “Oh. We’re anteloping!”

She uncovered her mouth just enough to whisper: “We’re _eloping_ , Ling.”

He thumbed at her. “What my wife said.” As her blush deepened further Ling poked her cheeks with a stubby forefinger. Kissed her, again, on the nose. She wobbled.

“W-we’re not married yet!”

“Right,” Ling agreed amiably, “we need to finish the flower crowns first, my betrothed.” Lan Fan trembled as though she were about to pass out completely.

Fuu exhaled. Clapping, he ordered them down for their lessons. Ling and Lan Fan clambered to the ground with sheepish smiles and flushed cheeks, continually touching one another. Like they would perish without contact.

They wore the flower crowns on the road back. Lan Fan’s with the blossoms packed together tightly in wild patterns of scarlet and gold. Ling’s alternating from red to yellow, broken up by green. Hands held between them.

One day they would have to understand the relationship between a prince and his retainer. _But presently_ , thought Fuu, _they can be children, for a day._


End file.
